Multiple Jaegers
Why more Jaegers? Kaiju are the same and landfalls are the same in 2024. That said, I am considering the possibility of there being /more Kaiju early on in this AU to up the threat and justification for the aggressive construction and use of Jaegers. Imo, we can't justify more Kaiju 'cause they have no reason to send more (unless they can pop between timelines and see what happens in other versions). What we /can do is wimp out the Mark-Is so every Kaiju they face is a disaster (the Mark-Is are built with weapons that are purposely wimpy) so the defence contractors can say 'Jaegers work but we need more of them!' and people would agree so they would get more money. That is BRILLIANT. Wimpy Mark-Is it is! (Which makes the Kaidanovskys even MORE awesome.) Frame Codes The initial-number codes for Jaegers aren't italicized, at least by US Navy and /''Star Trek'' convention. Those codes are more like serial numbers than names. For example, it's the USS /''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701) that boldly goes and the USS /''Enterprise'' (CVN-65) that was the world's first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier. And my dad served on the USS /''Truxtun'' (CGN-35). Tagging As to whether we tag them with their name or their serial number, no idea, however the frame group should be 'XX series'. Application Many Jaegers La Confabulatrix noticed a nifty detail on the holoscreens at the beginning and at the end; during Knifehead, Danger is labelled "GD-05" (or GD-34). During Pitfall, the labels are "Striker Eureka" and "Gipsy Danger" and Danger's shoulder numbers are "05" and "34". She hypothesizes there are multiple copies of each Jaeger (it's maybe still congruent with Pentecost's mass production/obsolete line because the Jaegers may be a bit behind the Kaiju). I've seen and heard that theory before and I like it, especially for the main'verse. Naming So, what if each frame gets a letter pair and each unit a number? Rangers can name their unit whatever they want so long as it conforms to the letter pair. This way, we keep Raleigh and Yancy's influence for Gipsy Danger). Unless the unit is Russian, in which case they're "Cherno Alpha", "Cherno Beta", and so on. With the Asian Jaegers (and Typhoon especially, given that 'CT' repeats), the new name'd have the same the first character per compound; for instance 'Crimson Typhoon' is written with 'Red Red Tyrant Storm' so the new name would have to use 'Red' and 'Tyrant' (if I didn't mix up the order, otherwise it would be 'Red' and 'Storm'. Changing the Name This theory raises an interesting wrinkle, too: Do new teams get to change the name of the Jaeger when they take over? For example, could the Tunaris have renamed coyote Tango to something like "creature Trouncer" if they'd wanted? I think they would be able to change the name. The previous Rangers probably were removed from duty in a rather awful fashion; a new name distances the new pair from the old. Gives the new pair a sense of having a relationship/sense of ownership (and thus pride) with their Jaeger. Money, too--it's a new sub brand with a new sigil, motto, etc. Lotta new merchandise to make and sell! And that is a beautiful point about the merchandising opportunities inherent in a new name. They probably repaint the Jaeger and pick new team colors, too. Thank you! Maybe the new colour's from a palette for 'family resemblance'? In any event, the more painting days the better Ooo, good call on the pallette. Now, over in the evil!verse... Read more Category:Meta Pages Category:Jaeger (meta) Category:PPDC (worldbuilding) Category:Tag (to be) Category:Tagging Category:Jaeger Category:Cherno Alpha (mention) Category:This PPDC isn't good people Category:Star Trek (reference) Category:ANSK conversations Category:Operation Pitfall Category:ANSK events Category:Pentecost (mention) Category:BH series (mention) Category:Tag for naming, colouring, and marketing Jaegers